


When Did You Realize ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heating Up Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bubble Bath, Children, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e06 Ka Hakaka Maika'i (The Good Fight), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hugging, Kissing, Licking, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: The Boys confessed when they realize when they are in love with each other?, What happens during that talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*





	When Did You Realize ?:

*Summary: The Boys confessed when they realize when they are in love with each other?, What happens during that talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy!!!!*

 

The Men entered the bathroom, & they stripped out of their clothing, as they were giving each other the once over, & appreciate what is in front of them, They got into the spacious tub, & had it all filled with bubble bath, which they are not afraid to admit, it helps them relax. They were just glad that the fight is over, Everyone made it through the case okay, & everyone is at their homes, safe & sound.

 

Chin decided that he got a spurt of energy, & he made his guys suffer, by teasing, licking, & nibbling on their cocks, & testicles, Also, He made sure that nipples were teased, & tortured too, as he made love to both men. Danny exclaimed, as Chin brought him to his highest peak, "Oh, Shit, I'm cumming !", he came all over himself, & his two lovers. Chin had a smirk, as he was really working the Five-O Commander, & he came hard, "SHHHHIIIIIITTTTT !!!!!", Danny & the handsome native followed right afterwards.

 

"What are you smirking at ?", Steve asked in disbelief, as he was able to catch his breath, Chin just smirked even bigger, Steve turned to his blond adonis, "Let's get him, Danno", & they made sure that they denied him, & make him orgasm hard, & then he had multiple orgasms, by rimming, licking, claiming & love bites, so did his lovers. They finished up washing each other, & dried off. They put on pajama pants, & went to the kitchen, where they ordered & waited for their pizza to come.

 

When their food arrived, they leaned against the counter, as they ate, "So, Chin, When you did you realize that you were in love with us ?", Steve asked, as he got straight to the point. Chin decided to answer now, instead of making them wait. "Well, With you, Steve, It's your passion for this work, & willing to learn everything about everyday, Selfish reasons for me, I realized when I was in love with you, is when you strip off your shirt, & top the cake, It was tonight, You look like a fighting god", Danny nodded, & agreed, "Hell Yeah, He sure did", & Steve actually blushed, which made his two lovers laugh even harder.

 

"What about me ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he took a slice of pepperoni pizza, & ate a big chunk out of it, "It's when you have your time with Grace, It shows me that you are the kind of man, who loves kids, & would be there for them, & that little girl adores you, Danny, Never forget that, okay ?", Steve added, "You are one hell of a father, Danno", Danny said with choked up emotion, "Thanks, Guys", "Selfish reason with you...Your ass", which had Danny speechless, "You should feel in between your hands", Steve said with a knowing smirk, "Steven !", Danny mocked scolded with laughter, Chin loves this, cause it means that this type of encounter will happen often.

 

"What about me, Guys ?", The Computer Wiz said with a smile, "Your loyalty, But for me, It was that damn irresistible smile of yours," Steve said, as he loves to watch his new lover grin. Danny piped up, "Me, It was your calm & zen-like persona, But for me, It was the way you handle yourself, & your shotgun", Chin thought those were the most honest answers, that he ever gotten. "How about that cuddle & snuggle session now ?", "Sounds like a great idea", Steve said, as he took the dishes, & kissed both of his lovers, as he quickly cleans up. "Lead the way", Danny said, as he kissed Chin, & then Steve, when he followed them, They got into bed, & snuggled & cuddled with each other, They aren't getting up til late.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
